Iron-Masked Marauder
The Iron-Masked Marauder is the main antagonist of the fourth Pokémon movie. Background The Iron-Masked Marauder was an infamous officer of Team Rocket and as a member of Team Rocket, so was he on a mission to catch the mythical Pokémon Celebi. Though instead of actually give it to Giovanni as a part of his collection, so did he plan to catch Celebi to use its power to overthrow Giovanni and take control over Team Rocket. Equipments Items * Dark Balls: '''The Iron-masked Marauder's own special pokéballs. When a Pokémon is caught in one of these balls, so will its power get maxed out to its highest potential and it will become "evil." * '''Spidermobile Bot: '''A four legged spider-like vehicle that has two claw-hands which can be extracted from the main body. These Claw-hands can shoot out electric currents to electrify what it catches. * '''Jetpack Pokémon * Scizor: '''A Scizor the Iron-Masked Marauder used to chase down the group of main characters who were trying to protect Celebi. Its known moves are: ** '''Double Team: '''A move that creates multiple intangible copies of the user to make it harder to hit. ** '''Quick Attack: '''A weak Normal-type attack were the user attacks at a high speed. * '''Sneasel: '''Presumably the Iron-Masked Masked main Pokémon. This Sneasel was first seen when the Iron-masked Marauder were trying to get information of Celebi from an old hunter and later again to catch the main characters. Its only known move is '''Slash, a Normal-type attack with a higher chance of making a critical hit. * Tyranitar: '''A Tyranitar the Iron-Masked Marauder took from the hunter to showcase the dark balls. Tyranitar's only known move is '''Hyper Beam, A very strong Normal-type attack and otherwise so it does have great physical strength. * '''Celebi: '''Celebi is a mythical Pokémon which the Iron-Masked Marauder were trying to catch through out most of the movie and he got his wish in the begin of the third act. Celebi is able to heal people and Pokémon, control plant-life and travel through time. Its known moves are: ** '''Psychic: '''A Psychic-type attack, which aside from being used offensively, can also be used to move objects. ** '''Protect: '''A move that creates a protective sphere around the user to shield it from attacks. Alternate Forms Celebi's Wooden Construct After getting caught by the Iron-Masked Marauder, so did he make Celebi to create a giant demon-like body around it made of the forest around them. It has skin out of wood and its inside is entirely made out vines, which can be used attack and entangle enemies, Celebi can also shoot out dark electricity to shock the entangled foe. Celebi is centered in the head of the construct, where it can shoot out an unknown giant pink laser. Feats Strength * His Tyranitar could entirely destroy the old hunter's home. * His Sneasel could could cut into rock. * His Spidermobile Bot's claw hands could take down trees. * His Tyranitar could throw around Brock's Onix. * When first caught, Celebi could single-handedly defeat the Pokémon of the forest where the movie took place. * Celebi's Wooden Construct's laser could cause an explosion roughly the same size of itself. Durability * He could take a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and a fall far above the lowest clouds. Weaknesses * His control of Celebi can be lost if reminded of things before being taken control of. * Celebi will die if it uses its power too much. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Pure Evil